Say You'll Remember
by Xx Ryssel xX
Summary: It's been 17 years since Jane last saw Loki, and here he shows up on her doorstep as if nothing has changed? Should she tell their daughter, Lana, or just kick him out on the streets? After Avengers, Loki/Jane
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**  
_

_Jane swiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, her hand shaking and ice-cold. It was a strange feeling. As if she was completely alone in the universe and even her daughter was lost to her. With her other hand, Jane released her grip on a silver chain. It slid down to her dresser's surface silently, wrapping itself around a beautiful wedding band. Her vision clouded, and she had to bat away the tears once more. The woman's glossy blue eyes admired the perfection of her ring. Along its edges were small, flawless emeralds. They glimmered within each shadow, and shined in the light. She ran her thumb across the empty space of her left ring finger as she remembered the comfort it had once brought her. Another tear sliced down her cheek and Jane turned away from the jewelry. _

_She had wept long enough, yet she still felt so empty. The woman eased down to sit on the edge of her bed, and drew her knees to her chest. Another sob silently racking against her chest. Jane nuzzled her face against the soft cotton of her sweatpants, hoping to find solace in its warmth.  
_

"_Mommy," her voice came, it was small and sweet yet slashed its way right through Jane's soul. "Mom, why are you crying?" There, it came again. Jane lifted her big brown eyes to look into those of Lana's when she realized the voice hadn't been imagined. The girl canted her head at her mother's red, puffy gaze and stepped softly towards her. The bed swooped just slightly under Lana's new weight. Jane forced a small smile and caressed the girl's soft brown hair. Lana had taken both her mother and father's looks and merged them together. It was a strange, exotic mixture but it was beautiful nonetheless. It pained Jane just to look at her child, which made her feel even worse. _

_Jane shook her head softly, and stood up. "Come on, I was hoping you'd help me bake some cookies.." Her voice was dismissive as she ignored the girl's question. Maybe some chocolate-chip cookies would take her mind off of him._

_...  
_

"_Mom-" Lana shouted and tossed a band t-shirt onto her bed angrily. She could hear her mother's footfalls come to a halt in her doorway. Lana took a breath and straightened. She was tall, taller than Jane but with the same curvy figure. "Where are my jeans?" The girl snapped at her mother, her voice smooth yet strong and sharp. Jane's eyes softened and she sighed softly. Her posture showed just how exhausted she was. _

_The air in the room thickened with the solemn look her mother held. Lana's heart fell into her stomach. It had been years since she'd seen her mother like this. In fact, the last time Jane had acted in such a way was when Lana's father had left them. Not that the teenager remembered, he had left before Lana was even born.  
_

_The girl hesitated, her own doe-like features softening slightly in concern. "What's wrong?"She asked as butterfly wings tickled her stomach. _

_Sorrow and silence answered her question for a long while._

"_You're not going to school today. There was an emergency broad-cast, we can't leave the home." Jane was vague, intentionally, as she finally explained the situation to her daughter. She didn't want to tell Lana what was really going on. If she had to, she would tell her there was an alien invasion and that it was hostile. After Thor's visit it wasn't uncommon for the occasionally Asgardian to pay Earth a visit. What Jane didn't want to say was that it was Lana's father this time, and that he was trying to rule the entire human population._

_What was wrong with him? This was not the Loki Jane once knew and loved. Dread filled her slender frame at the thought of the things they had to have done to break the God of Mischief and cause this insanity.  
_

"_What? Why not?" Lana inquired. She was cursed with her father's unrelenting curiosity. Her emerald eyes seemed to glare deep into Jane's soul and pin her there. Unintentionally, of course. Lana would never cause Jane such pain. _

"_One of the other realms is paying us a visit, it will be over soon. Just…"Jane paused and gave the 15 year old an uncertain look. She didn't need to know about any of this. He would be gone soon, and she shouldn't think of her dad this way. One day, if they ever met, Jane wouldn't want Lana to be thinking of this incident. Something was wrong, this wasn't Loki. Something had caused this- it wasn't him just being malicious. "Just stay here until things sort themselves out, and our lives will go back to normal in a couple days."_

_And with that, Jane leaned away from the door and returned to the shadows of her room._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lana slammed on the brakes, swirling the steering wheel so she barely missed the silhouetted man on the road. What was he doing just _standing _there? He had to be crazy, there must not be a brain in the man's head. The car jolted backwards as it came to a full stop and a shaky breath hissed passed her pink lips. The girl's slender eyebrows proceeded to slide together and her eyes narrowed.

What the hell?

She threw her thumb down against the buckle and let the seat belt retract. Lana stepped out of the car and around its hood. There were several vicious insults on her tongue, but they cringed back when she saw him. He had stepped around the hood as well and its headlights successfully illuminated his many unique features. Judging by his angular face and black- almost _blue_ hair, he was not from around here. Lana stopped abruptly, and her jaw slacked.

The man was a giant. He stood above Lana but a good foot or so. She was tall, but he made her look like a runt. The girl couldn't remember the last man who stood so high that she only reached his shoulders. Lana dismissed that fact quickly, though, as she noticed his clothing. What was this, the renaissance fair?

He had on pounds of leather and metal, and a very bizarre looking helmet rested in his right palm. It looked like horns or something decorated the top, but they were tucked behind his arm. It was unusually shiny. As if he had just bought the thing, and spent his entire walk shining it. The metal of his breast plate was just as spotless, though. The man's black leather boots weren't so clean, though. The New Mexico dirt succeeded in soiling those.

The thing that surprised her the most, though, was his eyes. They were an unnatural shade of green, and glimmered like gems. They were wise and knowing, familiar yet alien. Lana could've sworn she saw clouds of different shades of green dancing about within them. She caught herself gawking at them and her mouth clicked shut. They were exactly like hers.

"Lana,"

His voice was elegant and strong, but breathy. The relief that came with saying her name was unruly. Loki clasped his fingers around his helmet tighter and the hint of a smirk pulled at the right side of his mouth.

She was beautiful like her mother. The girl had Jane's fawn colored hair that was wavy and long. Her face was round with soft features as well. Even with the sharp light her angles cast only small shadows around her cheeks and eyes.

Her eyes… They were something she had not inherited from her mom. Something like pain turned within Loki's chest and he looked away from her captive stare. The God did not want anyone to share his features. To see that he had passed his image to his daughter stung him like a wasp. Loki had seen his daughter before, watched the most precious moments of her life from another realm, but nothing could have prepared him for the bombardment of emotions he felt as he stood before her.

"Who are you?" The girl snapped, clearly frustrated that he knew her name and she didn't know him. Her eyes narrowed unrelentingly as he forced himself to meet them once more. The grin he had spawned earlier dashed away at the fear presented in her stance. Lana's back was ramrod straight, and her hands had found themselves into her pockets to stifle their trembling.

Surely she would recognize his name if he told her, she would know it was he who wrought havoc on the world just two years ago.

The memory made him want to shiver, but he stood still and strong. He was a prince, after all. He knew not which realm he was prince of, but Loki was a prince all the same. And a god. He would stand as one.

Lana lifted her eyebrows in anticipation, clearly annoyed by his hesitation.

"Connor" Loki lied, the name sliding off his tongue with dangerous ease. He had used that title when Jane found him so many years ago. Jane… His frown deepened before he erased all the emotion from his angular features. She seemed to accept the name.

"Your mother should recognize me… I have come to see her." His voice came again. It made Lana's heart leap and flutter as if setting it free. It was curious thing, and a frightening one as well. Why did she find herself awaiting his next words?

"Well it's a walk... I guess I could give you a lift," Lana managed, her words shaky and unsure. Her hand swept out as she gestured towards the car. Loki nodded and moved towards the passenger seat.

...

Okay, take your time, even breaths. What are you doing? Lana shook her head slightly and let a chuckle slip from her mouth. Quickly realizing what she had done, the 17 year old snapped her mouth shut and focused on driving as carefully as possible. So you picked up some guy on the road, dressed like he stepped out of a comic book, because he said he knew your mom? Well, Jane does have some weird friends, but still. You're crazy, you've lost it.

"What?" His voice clipped the air, and Lana glanced over to meet the full intensity of his beautiful emerald eyes. She wasted no time in looking back at the road. It was dark, and her headlights weren't the best. Lana readjusted her grip on the steering wheel and watched the worn road.

"Nothing…" The girl said slowly, and let a small sigh escape her lips. "I'm glad my mom finally has a visitor, she tends to meet people in town." Lana attempted to change the subject.

"She does not know I am coming."

Lana hesitated. "Then let's hope she likes surprises,"

From then on, silence occupied the stuffy air of the car.

...

The mirror was fogged over from her excessively warm shower. She swiftly ran a hand over the small droplets, clearing it only slightly. Her image was blurry through the mirror, but there was little to hide. Jane's once warm and amiable features were washed clear of an emotion. She was a blank slate, a piece of paper that was stripped and torn of it's surface from too much erasing. She lifted a small hand and pulled her fawn colored hair to her right shoulder. The water droplets darkened it's surface, making it look more like dark chocolate. She sighed. The sound was as hollow as she felt. She wasn't happy, nor was she sad. Just... Empty. Jane felt like she was just living to live, without any hopes or desires.

A few minutes later and Jane had dressed in a pair of warm pajama pants that hung low on her waist. She wore a navy blue tank top that barely reached the top of her sweatpants. She tugged at the ends as she heard a key enter the door lock. Lana was back.

Jane ran her brush through her damp hair one last time before she stood. Her ears trained on the entryway of her home. Something was different, Lana didn't immediately come inside.

"Come on" Lana's voice broke the stillness of her home as she stepped past the threshold. He was behind her, hesitating. It was as if he was afraid to enter.

Loki took a breath and he let his slender eyebrows dip close to his pools of liquid mystery. Lana was eying him curiously, so he stepped forward. The warm scent of Carolina Jasmines filled the air, and he stiffened slightly. Something similar to guilt wound itself around his throat and slowly tightened with each breath he took. Loki's eyes drifted around the room, admiring how Jane still kept her home beautifully fresh. Several vases stocked with flowers sat on almost every surface. There were Lilacs, Marigolds, and he noticed a Lotus flower painting positioned above the unused fireplace. As he admired the beauty of such plants he felt even more trapped.

A shaky breath drew itself past his lips and he bit his bottom lip once.

Lana noticed his discomfort and frowned slightly. "Mom!"

Jane winced at her daughter's loud voice. It echoed in the silent halls.

"Mom, there's someone here for you!"

Jane tossed her hair once in an attempt to get it to lay as she wanted it to. She failed, of course. Her hair never cooperated. The woman forced a smile on her lips and stepped out into the hallway. A few more steps brought her to the entryway, and she froze.

Jane felt her jaw fall slightly as she gaped at him. He stood there just as majestically as he had when he left so long ago. His familiar angles soothed her mind until she couldn't think at all. She felt, but she didn't know what she felt. Was it anger? Sorrow? Or was it joy? No, it couldn't be joy. The first two were probably more important. Tears formed in her eyes and they stung harshly. Jane willed them not to fall and forced a shield over her face. Her jaw tensed, and his mirrored hers.

Loki knew it would be hard. He had tried to prepare himself for the look she would get when she saw him, but failed. The man nearly crashed to the floor as she stepped around and he could drown in her image. She was just as she had been when he'd left 17 years prior to this day. They were married, therefor she possessed a similar sense of immortality that he did. Her eyes glazed over but her features remained firm and guarded. Loki thought that her hiding her emotions from him was even more painful than if she'd screamed at him and tore his heart out with her words.

Lana's curiosity spiked as she observed the two adults. Both sets of eyes were made of glass, something Lana thought impossible for the man. He had seem so cold, so devoid of emotion. Yet here he was, looking as though he was on the verge of either tears or a rampage. Her mother as well. Jane had wiped her face clear, but her eyes remained shimmery. The woman was dwarfed as she stood before both Lana and Loki.

Desperate to break the tension, Lana looked over at Jane. "I found him walking around in the street like a maniac, says he wanted to see you." She said slowly, and both Loki and Jane turned towards her.

Suddenly, like the snap of a breaking rubber band, Jane blinked hard and flashed a beaming smile. It was a little too big and a little too bright.

"Yes! What was it..." She said as though searching for a name.

"Connor"

Jane looked up into those all-knowing eyes and she forced her smile to remain plastered to her features. It never reached her eyes.

Lana nodded and took a thick breath. This was weird. "Soo... It's been quite the day... I'm going to bed now"

Jane glanced at her daughter and that guarded appearance faded ever so slightly. "Okay, hun, holler if you need anything,"

Loki tensed and shifted away from the two, his eyes gliding about as he admired the artwork on the walls. Something told Lana that he wasn't really

paying them attention, though, and that he was just using them as an excuse to turn away from the two women.

"Weird." Lana muttered as she faded into the shadows of the hallway.

...

**AN:**

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a story _ever_ so please don't be too harsh in the comments.**

**This is an experiment of sorts, so I won't guarantee anything. Tell me what you think =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I failed to mention that I reference specific flowers in this story. So if you find that I mention a particular plant, use this to 'decode' its meaning- **

** www. joellessacredgrove language. html [[ Without the spaces ]]  
**

**Also, I noticed that I overused some words in the last chapter. Sorry about that...**

**I don't own anything! Well, besides O/Cs.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

…

**Chapter 2**

Loki turned his gaze onto Jane as she walked into the room but he didn't turn his head. She set a blanket and pillow on the arm of the couch farthest from him. Then, soundlessly, she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. The woman's eyes bore a whole in Loki's side, forcing him to look towards the dark fireplace. The stones surrounding its interior were clean and free of ash or soot. His eyes fluttered downwards and he shifted in his seat.

_"What's it like?"_

_Loki turned to look at the mortal woman. Her doe-like eyes were windows with curiosity pouring from them like sunshine. Jane was her name, he remembered her brief introduction as she hauled him rather brashly into her metal steed. The innocence she possessed sickened him.  
_

_The fire's orange glow brightened and warmed her delicate features. For a moment she was almost attractive... Nonsense. Loki turned his emerald eyes back to the fire. Its light reflected in them, giving them an interesting glow.  
_

_"I do not know what you are talking about," He spat the words like venom._

_Jane didn't seem to notice his rude tone. "Asgard... Where you come from."  
_

_The God hesitated, "Your assumption offends me. Asgard is a massive golden city stocked with lying brutes and pathetic women."  
_

_"You live there, don't you?" She waited for him, and his 'I lived there, yes' only intensified her curiosity."So tell me more,"_

_Loki's heart rose to his throat and he bowed his head. Even his cold words and obvious scowls didn't deter her. A strand of raven-like hair, still moist from his shower, crept down along his pale cheek. Loki's jaw pulsed and he furrowed his brows. The thought of Asgard stung like alcohol on a cut. When he finally looked back to Jane his eyes were sharp and his lips formed a thin line.  
_

_"You exhaust me, mortal, leave me to rest." He then shifted so he was lying down and yanked a pillow under his head...  
_

Emerald eyes disappeared behind pale lids and ebony eyebrows slid together. Another rustle sounded and Loki turned to watch as the shadows of the hallway swallowed Jane's slender frame. A hiss of a sigh tickled his lips and he stood slowly. The Trickster shook his forearms once and a chime sounded from his unique armor. It shivered, then disappeared piece by piece until he was left in a black long-sleeve tunic and trousers. Loki stalked over to the chair Jane had been sitting in and snatched up the blanket and pillow. He grimaced, the warmth of the cloth was a nearly forgotten sensation against his fingertips. While adjusting himself into a position meant for sleeping his hand crept up to his mouth. Loki's elegant fingertips ran over the scars on his lips and he screwed his eyes shut.

_Thor's arms pulsed as he thrust himself against the guards once more. The two short yet sturdy dwarfs were the only thing preventing him from crushing Brokkr's skull with the mighty Mjolnir. Odin cast him a hard look before gripping the Silver Tongue's wrists tighter, forcing him back against his golden armor. Loki winced at the impact and rolled his aching shoulders. A sly grin spread the dwarf chief's lips when he saw the God's pain and he stepped closer to the pair.  
_

_"You may have my head," A strained inhale broke his words. "but not my neck,"  
_

_The room seemed to freeze at the sound of Loki's sardonic words. It was a clever response, for even though Brokkr claimed Loki's head, he had no right to his neck. Nevertheless, it would be useless against the dwarf chief's chastisement. Brokkr was sure to cause him harm in any and all ways. Loki's mind wandered across several possible outcomes and he swallowed hard. The outlook was not a good one.  
_

_A snarl appeared on Brokkr's burly features and he glared at the All-Father. Odin returned the look as his frustration boiled beneath the surface. He seemed to hate the sound of his son's voice just as much, if not more.  
_

_"Silence will do, then." He retorted and turned around. The dwarf's dark eyes turned towards one of his guards who proceeded to turn and dash away. Odin's face cleared of its disheveled appearance and he shifted nonchalantly to hold Loki tighter. The younger son stepped back to keep his balance and frowned. Loki's sharp features turned apprehensive as he watched Brokkr turn back around. Thor made a sound similar to a growl and thrashed his weight against the guards again.  
_

_"Father you cannot do this! He is your son and my brother, treat him as such!" He bellowed, his pale blue eyes wide with pure bewilderment and fear for his brother.  
_

_Loki yearned for his brother's silence, but he expected Thor to stand up for him. Even if Loki was the underdog of the family and their excuse for every mistake they made, his brother's affection would prevail. Even if it meant going against his father's wishes.  
_

_"Silence! You have no say in this, Thor,"  
_

_And so the God of Thunder reluctantly watched the terrible scene unfold as dwarfs held fast to his shoulders and arms.  
_

_Moments passed before the guard returned carrying a bizarre looking box. Loki's eyes narrowed and he watched as Brokkr set down the object and pulled the lid off. A sudden wave of nausea gripped the God of Mischief and he forced back his bile, the torture destined to him was now blindingly clear. Resting on a soft velvet bed was the most intricate needle he had ever seen, and it was threaded with a string that appeared to be glowing..._

Loki gasped and sat upright. A thin layer of sweat reflected off his skin while he freed himself of the blanket, it's relentless grasp threatening to smother him. A cool breeze tickled across his body once he detached himself from the covers. The God drew a shaky breath, slicked back his hair with his hand, and stood up slowly. White curtains danced in the air to his right and he turned to them. A large window, open and dark, lay between them. Loki frowned and searched for a clock but came up empty handed. He settled on the idea that is was late in the night; probably almost sunrise based on how dark it was. There was no way he could get back to sleep after such a nightmare.

His strides were long as he made his way into Jane's kitchen. To most, the tile might seem cold and uncomfortable. To Loki, it was a warm and painful reminder. The God browsed freely within the small room until he found a long cabinet. Inside rested a wide array of snacks and ingredients. Deciding against preparing a meal, Loki settled on a strange blue container in a noisy wrapper. Curiosity nipped at his heels as he eased himself into a wooden chair and examined the box. Oreos, it read. He had never heard of such a thing, so he slowly pulled back the plastic and took one in his hand. The item reminded him of a cookie. Loki brought it to his nose and inhaled slowly. An unusual scent wafted into his nostrils, causing his eyebrows to lift ever so slightly. The God precariously placed the cookie between his near perfect teeth and took a bite. After a moment he found the taste pleasing and brought his legs close to his chest. By morning, the treats would have all but disappeared, leaving dark crumbs in their place.

...

"Jane, let me explain," Loki's voice seemed to glide effortlessly passed the silence. It was ringed with exhaustion, and the sigh that followed was hollow. There was another tone beneath his words which he attempted to hide, desperation was it? He hoped Jane wouldn't notice.

"Why, Loki? Why should I listen to the 'God of Lies and Mischief'," She snapped, her voice mocking but shrill as she tried to overcome the burning tears in her eyes and throat. He shouldn't have come back. Jane felt like she had thrown all those years of recovery into the fire. All she had to do was look at him, and it broke her heart into millions of microscopic pieces. The shards of their love pierced her soul like slivers of glass. The only thing holding her together was the anger that fed on his indifferent facade.

A long sighed issued from Loki's position at the table, forcing Jane to turn and face him. He hadn't changed at all and neither had she. It was as if everything was just a terrible dream.

His frustration and guilt seeped from his guarded expression and Jane knew he had allowed it. He was a master at playing others through well-played deceit. Or maybe it truly was an accident, she thought, because he turned his face from her a moment after she noticed.

A murmur reached Jane's ears and she stilled her breathing. His words were jumbled and nearly inaudible.

"What?" Her voice was softer now, as if she was afraid to speak for fear of missing his next words. Loki's hesitation was tearing her apart.

The chair suddenly crashed to the ground and he rose to his full height, features taught in something bordering anger. The God's emerald eyes blazed and he pointed a long, pale finger towards her.

"You would not understand, _ignorant_ c_hild!" _He paused, taking a trembling breath. Jane noticed a vein bulging in his neck. "You never have and you never will!" Loki cried, the words clearly tearing him apart. His pulse raced, thundering in his ears and pulsing against clenched fists. Even in the golden morning light his skin had an ice-like tint to it, making it look like they were standing by an indoor pool.

Jane's eyes widened in surprise and she automatically stepped back when he leapt from his seat. A shiver crawled across her spine at his menacing appearance and heart wrenching words. Jane swallowed hard passed a lump in her throat and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Yes, something had definitely changed. Loki was different now, either that or he had never changed and was only playing her all those years ago. But their love had felt so _real_.

He couldn't have faked it... Right?

Jane, realizing she had closed her eyes, forced them open again. She caught just a flash of green from his cape as he rushed from the room.

Had he slept in that?

...

"Hey Lana, how's the weather up there?"

"What's wrong Snow White, afraid of a little sunshine?"

Lana gritted her teeth through the snide remarks, forcing her hands to grip tighter around her lunch tray instead of their throats. The two teenagers continued their obnoxious laughter and childish remarks while Lana found an empty table and sat down. She was used to this, though, and wasted no time taking a large bite of her bread stick while drowning out everyone's high school drama. The girl took a moment to filter through her new assignments. Not only did she have to deal with her mom's weird friend, but her teachers decided to bombard Lana with homework.

"Enough of this secrecy, spill." A voice seemed to materialize behind Lana, making her jump in her seat. Thalia giggled and slid into the seat across from Lana. A set of unique green eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine," She shrugged and took a vicious bite of tasteless spaghetti. Lana knew she wasn't getting away with anything. Thalia was extremely persistent and even the Silver Tongue's daughter couldn't escape those dagger-like eyes.

A scoff sounded from the petite blond with dark blue eyes and a loud personality. Thalia had always been her best friend, had always been there when Lana needed her most. She couldn't even remember the last time they'd argued. "You might be quick with words, but you can't lie to me,"

"Why does it matter?"

"It's bothering you, therefore it matters."

Lana set her fork down and wiped meticulously at her mouth. She glowered at Thalia over the top of her milk carton, whose eyebrows wriggled expectantly. Lana sat the drink down silently and took a thick breath."It's just... Strange. Last night this freaky guy, standing in the middle of the road might I add, asked to see my mom. And when they saw each other I could almost touch the tension in the air."

Thalia had never been one for lame apologies or petty comforting, "Do you know him? Does your mom?"

"No, and yes. I don't know how but my mom clearly recognizes him. But they must've met before I was born; I've never seen him,"

Thalia nodded slowly, her straight, golden hair slipping down her shoulders and framing her face as she wrapped some noodles onto her fork. They didn't speak about the incident after that and Lana was surprised. Thalia usually dug deep into her wounds to get to the truth, even if Lana begged her to let well enough alone.

...

She tried.

Jane tried her very hardest to ignore him and go about her life. The woman busied herself with trivial tasks such as laundry and the dishes, but she still couldn't pry her mind from the damned man. The thought of being so close yet so far from Loki drove her mad. In a huff, Jane stood and wrapped her sweater tighter about her lean figure. Her feet made small tapping sounds as she moved to stand in the doorway of the guest room.

He was sitting with his back turned to her, his ebony mane tumbling down past his shoulders and curling at the tips. Loki's right elbow was propped against the arm of the chair to allow his fingers to drape across his mouth. Jane couldn't recall a time when he looked so strikingly regal, or beautiful. Leaning close to Loki's nostalgic scent and wrapping her arms around him was a terrible temptation. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but he knew she was there. He always knew.

When Jane could bear it no longer, she stepped around to his front and waited for his eyes to meet hers. This time they didn't weaken her knees or break her heart. His eyes, however, told a different story. They were glistening and his eyebrows stooped low. A frown tugged on perfectly thin lips. Loki appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"What did they do to you?" Her voice betrayed her, meagerly whispering the question. It's answer was one Jane needed but was afraid to hear.

She could see the wave of pain crash against him and he turned his face away from her. Jane edged closer to him, halting when her toes almost touched his boots and lowering herself to his level. Her feminine hands touched his jawline and brought Loki's face back to her. The distance in his eyes spoke for him. Jane moved her thumb against the chilled skin of his prominent cheek bone before she brought her hand back to her. A sigh expelled from her lungs and she sat back on her heels in defeat. The woman dropped her eyes to her feet and took her bottom lip between her teeth. Jane had never seen him this way, it seemed he always had some sort of smart-ass remark to hide the pain. This time was different, something was missing. The _unknown_ thing that kept him from crumbling to his knees had disappeared.

Jane's hand brushed through her hair. Maybe if he just talked about it, and she showed him that she cared. Maybe then he would have the strength to overcome the betrayal and misfortune. She had to bring back the man she fell in love with.

A cold hand cupped Jane's and she jerked away in surprise. Her soft brown eyes jumping up to Loki's. The reaction caught him off guard, and he drew himself back before standing. The Prince towered over her even after she straightened and stepped back from him. Jane read his expression like the page of a book, and she knew her question would go unanswered.

_For now_, she told herself.

**AN: **

**Whew, that was a troublesome chapter o_O I honestly don't know how I managed to finish. **

**It shows xD**

**Anyway, enjoy and review please, I love to hear your opinions and am always in need of critique!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They truly make this story. I have a rusty plot in mind, but if you have an idea I would LOVE to hear it. No seriously, even if it's just something you'd like a character to do or say, tell me!**

**One more thing. I recently watched Thor: Tales of Asgard and let me tell you, I recommend it! Very adorable Thor/Loki moments [ As brothers of course! ]**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other than the O/Cs**

**…**

"So you're just going to ditch?" Thalia snorted and one of her golden eyebrows wriggled skeptically.

Lana shook her head and placed a hand over her abdomen. She was miraculously talented in the art of lying, even if it was to a life-long friend. Her eyes dropped down to her feet as she lowered herself wearily onto the bench. They were the last ones in the locker room, everyone else had scurried away to their next class. "I _really_ don't feel good," Lana stole a glance at her friend only to meet her steely gaze that searched for even the slightest hint of trickery.

"It's just not like you. You're never sick," She urged, shifting nervously. Lana knew Thalia was worried now but she had to get home. Something was off about Connor and she couldn't stand leaving her mother alone with him. Her friend's entire being transformed when she looked wearily at her and Thalia nodded. "Oh alright, but text me." Her voice was stern but her expression softened as she helped Lana up.

"Will do," She said and offered Thalia a small smile. Her tennis shoes tapped the concrete quietly as she side-stepped away from her friend and slung her backpack around her shoulder. She turned and offered a small wave, "I'll see you later."

Once out of sight, Lana turned and rushed to her car. She turned to check behind her and sighed, finding her path blocked by a brutish looking man. A frown pulled at Lana's face and she unbuckled and got out. His arms folded across his broad chest and he glared at her with sharp blue eyes, but failed to intimidate her when they were the same height.

"And where do you think you're going, Sweetheart?" He spoke smoothly, his voice making her grit her teeth.

"What do you want, James?" She groaned.

"Why are you skipping? I thought we were going to study after school," He practically whined. Studying was his pathetic excuse for spending time with Lana. It was nearly 3 months since they broke up and he still wasn't over her. Lana rolled her eyes and turned away from him briskly.

"I don't feel good, we can study tomorrow."

"Don't walk away from me." He growled and snatched her arm, forcing her to turn back around.

"Let me go!" She cried and shoved her arm towards him to release his grip. James lost his balance and tumbled backwards, landing hard against the asphalt. A moment of silence gripped the air, accentuating the unusual power she had hit him with. Lana's breathing quickened and she looked down at her hands. Did she do that?

James grunted slightly and let his head fall back. He must've hit hard if he was struggling to breathe. Lana's eyebrows quivered in confusion and he pulled his elbows under himself. Seeing this, she whirled around and rushed back to her car to avoid his questioning stares. She brushed her hair from her eyes and backed out of the parking space, forcing herself not to look back while she drove away.

...

The small vehicle bounced and its tires crunched the gravel of her driveway when Lana pulled up to the house. She wasn't rushing, but wasted little time unbuckling and stepping out into the hot New Mexico air. A strong gust of wind sent her hair and jacket in a flurry. She rolled her eyes at herself, the small home was as peaceful as ever. She walked briskly to the door and slowly pulled it towards her. Lana's breath gathered to call out but another voice beat her to it.

_"Loki!" _

Jane's voice came from somewhere deep in the house and the shrill sound sent chills down Loki's spine. He turned and vaulted over the back of the couch, abandoning the old leather-bound book he had been reading. Thousands of gruesome possibilities relentlessly plagued his mind in the short span of time it took him to reach her doorway, but they faded as quickly as they had come. Jane stood in the very center of her bed with her hand clasped over her lips, a grave expression on her face. Loki followed her gaze to a dresser drawer and he cocked an eyebrow.

Lana came next and almost tackled Loki where he stood. The man casually stepped to the side to allow her to pass him, but she stood ramrod straight and incredibly still. Butterfly wings danced across her stomach and she suddenly felt sick, why had her mother called for Thor's brother? The first thought that crossed her mind was that the God was actually here, but that was ridiculous.

Loki tugged the drawer further from the dresser as Lana's mind coiled itself around a myriad of questions. He dreaded the moment she would gather the courage to ask them. The God's emerald gaze searched the neatly folded laundry before he found the source of Jane's dismay. Buried deep within her pajama pants and shorts rested a large rattlesnake. It was an electric green color, with bands of black weaving themselves along its spine. Beautiful, golden ridges sprouted from behind its nostrils and wrapped around its skull like a crown. Loki's jaw rippled with tension when the snake turned to look at him. The hint of a smirk ringed its amber orbs.

Lana walked to her mother cautiously and tugged on her forearm so that they landed sitting beside each other. Jane made it a point to angle herself away from the girl, deterring any of her questions. Loki reached without trepidation into the dresser and pulled his hand back. The snake had wrapped itself tightly around his forearm and was currently resting its unique head against his palm. He could feel its steady heartbeat against his wrist, a strong rhythm that brought about a curious sense of nostalgia.

"I can honestly say I have never seen anything like that." Lana said halfheartedly. She wasn't upset, but her mind was occupied with what they were keeping from her. He turned towards the two women and hesitated a moment.

"I'll take it out," Loki moved to the doorway but Lana stood and blocked his path. The man visibly tensed and gritted his teeth, and Jane stood between them as if she was scared of what they might do to each other.

"Who are you?" She spat.

"I believe you know very well who I am,"

"So tell me the truth," She took a step closer, and he promptly stepped back.

"Enough! Lana you're being ridiculous!" Jane faced Lana.

Loki, uncomfortable of the close contact, moved back again. "She deserves to know."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to look at him. She craned her neck just to meet his gaze, "_Have you lost your mind_?"

Lana snorted and looked at Loki expectantly.

"Loki," He kept eye contact with Jane as he spoke, identifying each emotion that flashed across her porcelain features, "your father."

Lana's mouth fell open and her eyes widened slightly. A loud breath escaped Jane and she sent Loki a deadly glare. He ignored the look and shrugged. "If you don't mind, I need some air." He said and stepped around the two, hesitating momentarily beside Lana and looking over at her. She went rigid and he could hear her still her breath. Shaking his head and deciding against saying anything, he faced forward and continued out of the house.

"Lana please," Jane immediately tried to explain but Lana looked over at her with glossy eyes. She scoffed and shook her head then turned and left the room, leaving Jane to sink back down onto her bed and bury her head in her hands.

...

"Okay... Enough of this," Loki practically growled the words. He turned slowly and looked down at the snake in his hands and shook his arm. It unraveled and fell but disappeared moments before hitting the ground. A smile revealed his nearly perfect teeth and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Come on, you know better than to try and fool me."

A seductive chuckle sounded from somewhere behind him but he didn't turn. Loki knew exactly who it was.

"It has been too long, my Prince," She spoke slowly, lengthening each syllable so that it sent his skin crawling and his heart racing. Loki gritted his teeth and forced a smirk onto his lips, eyes remaining emotionless despite the thousands of contradictions buzzing about inside his head. She took notice to this arrogant expression and mirrored it. The woman pried herself from the shadows beside the tool shed and stood before him. Her flaxen locks moved with the movement and slid behind her strong jawline, settling itself on either side of her prominent hips. She had pale green eyes that caught the moonlight and seemed to glow.

Loki stiffened slightly as she sauntered towards him, bumping her waist against his side as she passed and running a slender hand across his chest. He shook his head and turned to face her with steely determination."Amora,"

"You remembered!" She exclaimed sarcastically and her face lit up with a beaming smile. Loki sneered in response and stepped closer to her so that they stood about a foot distance from each other. He was small compared to the Jotuns but stood above Amora. She turned her head up to him and narrowed her eyes at his grim expression. "What is it my dear, are you not glad to see me?"

"Not particularly." Loki grabbed her jaw abruptly and her back went ramrod straight, she stood on her tip toes to alleviate the pain he was causing her. The pain caused her to stand on his shoes to lessen the strength of his grip. "What do you want?" He growled.

She gasped and grabbed hold of his arm which happened to be surprisingly cold. "I-" Amora gulped and her eyes glazed over, but his fierce hold was relentless. "Let me go and I-" her voice cracked and she bit at her lip, "l will tell you."

Loki suddenly released her and grabbed her elbow so that she wouldn't crumple to the ground. Amora twisted away from his bruising grip and sat in a lawn chair. He eased himself into a seat across from her, smirking at her feigned confidence.

"So tell me," he repeated, folding his arms and reclining himself casually into the chair. He remained elegant and regal no matter his posture. Amora's eyes glinted slightly and she pulled her legs up over the arm of the chair as though it was a more comfortable position.

"My motives are clear, need I spell it out?" Amora retorted and folded her arms over her chest. Loki rolled his eyes and cleared his throat once. "Fine. If you want to know why I have come, take a look around you." She gestured with an elegant sweep of her hand, "Remember the last time you were here? Odin did not enjoy that little game of yours and neither did I, but, unlike him, I care about you,"

"I would no sooner believe that than remove my own tongue,"

"Well it is true, whether you accept it or not. Why would I lie?"

"Because you are Amora, the temptress, the selfish wench who wants little more than to please herself. You have used both my brother and I for that very reason in the past, but I refuse to be victimized any longer." He clipped the air with his words while a nonchalant, almost playful expression mocked her attempted deceit. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin indignantly.

"The past is the past,"

"You wish for my forgiveness?" She shrugged slightly and looked away. "Forgiveness, from me?" A vicious chuckle sounded from his chest and he shook his head in disbelief. The woman eyed him suspiciously and swiveled in her seat, facing him with peeked curiosity.

"You find that humorous?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

She frowned when she made the connection. It was ironic and cruel but she hadn't meant it that way. Loki saw the understanding in her features and stood to leave.

"Wait, that's not why I came." Amora spoke quickly, desperate for his attention. He hesitated. "I came to warn you."

"This is ridiculous,"

"Just listen! I tried to tell them, but they think you came back for revenge. Odin he-" Her hair caught a beam of moonlight as she stood. "He sent Thor after you. They do not trust you."

"But you do not want to rule, do you?" He shifted and crossed his arms. "Tell me, why are you _really _here?" Loki turned his head, revealing the profile of his face. His noble nose cast a shadow across his face, which merged with one created by his sharp cheekbone. She could've sworn she saw the glint of a tear on his skin.

"I cannot tell you, nor anyone, for I cannot trust that you would not reveal such information. If that were to occur I would have no choice but to dispose of you, something I do not wish to do." Loki's voice was small but stern, calculating, as though he were running through a scenario in his mind and she were simply overhearing it. The fact that he directly addressed her sent her stomach in a spiral. "Seeing as your petty game has been ruined, you should leave, and stay as far from me as possible,"

Amora couldn't decide whether he was threatening her or bossing her around. The memory of those who provoked the Trickster in the past convinced her it was best to obey him.

"Now. Your presence is growing more and more bothersome," He snapped, and she turned around. There was a short but bright flash of green that faded to reveal he was alone. Sighing a breath of relief Loki turned and ran a hand through his styled mane. Something told him she would not be the last to pay him a visit while he was here.

...

"You should've told me!"

"And what then? You would have lived your life hating him without even knowing who he truly was!" Jane was crying now, and her voice cracked often. Lana was angry, but otherwise emotionless. She sat casually with her hands crossed in her lap and her elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"Oh, I don't need to meet him to know who he is. He is a psychopath he-" Her throat clenched together and she struggled to continue. "He tried to take over the world! How can you defend him, defend _that_?"

"Lana please, you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand!" She turned away from the conversation. As if she could walk away from it all, Lana strode down the hallway and into her bedroom.

"Don't you walk away from me, young lady!" Jane stood and stormed after her. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying!" The door to her daughter's room crashed shut in her face and was followed by the click of a lock.

Lana's chest heaved with each breath; she let her weight rest against the wall and slid down into the corner. She tucked her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her, there was an absent look in her gaze that was glossy from the tears she tried to force back. Her anger grew with each moment she remained upset about the entire situation.

A cool hand touched Jane's back and she leapt away from it, turning her gaze to meet Loki's and narrowing her eyes. "Why are you even here, haven't you done enough? She hates me! Is that what you wanted?" She bombarded him with accusations while ignoring the surprise in his expression. His thoughts and feelings meant nothing to her, and they may never again. He shook his head softly and stepped towards her in an attempt to assuage the hysterics, but her hand crashed against his cheek and stopped him cold. Jane stood there, her body trembling and jolting with each intake of breath. Loki clenched his jaw and turned to face her again with a new demeanor. This one was born of crisp determination; a calculating mask that pulled his thin lips tighter and into the hint of a smirk. He snatched her wrists tightly and pushed back her against the wall.

"Listen to me, _woman. _You need to know who I _really_ am, a _monster_, an element of chaos and destruction." He paused to tighten his grip and move closer to her. He lifted his hands to either side of her shoulders while keeping his grip and craned his neck so that their noses nearly touched.

"You were indefinitely stupid to have believed I was anything else. Take this as a lesson and forget me, forget us. You meant nothing to me and you still do not, why don't you understand? I never loved you, you were just a distraction, my play thing." His lip curled up as he spoke as if he was snarling at her. Tears dripped from her cheeks onto her shirt and he dropped his hands to his sides.

She moved away from him. Something tickled against his cheek and a look of confusion flashed in his eyes. Loki raised a hand and batted at his moist face in anger. Jane stopped backing away and lowered herself to the ground, unsure of what to do or where to go.

The God shifted his weight and turned back to the girl's door, it opened as he laid his gaze on the handle and he stepped through. Lana gasped and stood up when he walked in and the door shut behind him. "Get away from me, I don't want to see you," She snapped, but her voice failed her and came out as a whine.

"Do I look like I care? And besides, I will not hurt you. I am still your father."

"You will _never _be my dad." Lana's voice worked that time and startled Loki. For a moment she reminded him of himself when he discovered his true parentage. He flashed her a sarcastic smile to shield the pain.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think? You have so much pote-" His voice cut out into a wretched cough and he clutched at his abdomen. Confused, Loki looked back at the girl who now held her hand out in front of her. He let out a grunt of pain and bit his lip hard.

"Enough!" Loki brought his hand up and barred her from his reserves. The pain subsided and she turned her attention to her hands.

"How can I-" Lana breathed and shook her head.

"Have you forgotten who I am? Who that makes you? You were stealing my magic." He grumbled and crossed his arms firmly across his chest. Loki straightened so that he stood taller than his daughter. "You used it earlier today as well,"

Her eyes fell to her hands once more, amazed at what she had just accomplished and intrigued by what she might do in the future.

Jane was still sitting in the hallway when he stepped out and shut the door behind him. Her hands came down beside her and she pushed herself up to stand before him. A line formed between his raven brows as he watched her.

"You can fool me, you can hurt me and lie until you're blue in the face but I won't believe you. You're cruel, ruthless, terrible, and many other things but you're not a monster. 'The Trickster may fool all, save himself.'" Jane spoke softly, remembering the words he said to her so long ago. Jane almost expected him to lash out at her again, but Loki pulled back his shoulders and stalked down the hallway with lengthy strides.

**...**

**Review! :)  
**


End file.
